HUNTING
by Excophous
Summary: "The rules are simple: you run, and we chase you. We have until sunrise to capture you, and if we don't, then you're free to go - you no longer belong to us." (Complete)
1. Chapter 1

**HUNTING**

* * *

Azlan flattened his ears, trying to blot out the harsh commands that rang from the throats of their capturers.

"Sit still!" a nearby tom snarled, and Azlan heard a cry echo into the night.

Azlan, along with many other cats, were being forced to participate in another one of this Clan's twisted games. Azlan already knew the program – he'd been here for more moons than he bothered to count. He wasn't quite familiar with the game they were about to play, but he bet it was just as contorted and feral as the others.

"Azlan!"

Azlan's gray eyes flickered toward a white she-cat whom he knew as Kira. She was the shaded she-cat that came up with each and every game that was played. She sure looked pretty – her fur being perfectly groomed and her blue eyes glowing with darkness, but she was the coldest cat here. Her veins were barbed wires, her shadow of a heart pumping ice instead of blood.

"How's my favorite pawn doing?" Kira growled, curling her tail around her paws as she sat in front of Azlan.

Azlan cringed at the word 'pawn'. Kira was his mentor, all cats here had one. They were more like slaves, being forced to do whatever was asked of them. If you refused… you could only pray that they'd grant you a quick death.

"Can we just get this over with?" Azlan hissed impatiently. Whatever game they were about to play, he wanted it done as soon as possible.

Kira didn't say anything, but her eyes flashed. She stalked away, leaping into her tree to address her Clan.

"Are the prisoners ready?" she yowled, dark satisfaction lighting her gaze as she saw nods from her warriors.

"Pawns!" she addressed, swaying on her branch. "Congratulations, you've been selected to participate in today's hunt."

Azlan heard snickers from the mentors, accompanied by growls of impatience and excitement.

"The rules are simple," Kira went on, "we set you free, and you run. Afterward, we chase and try to catch you."

_So, it's basically like a twisted game of hide-and-seek, _Azlan remarked, flexing his claws in the soil.

"We have until sunrise to catch you," Kira meowed. "If no one has captured you by sunrise, you're free to go – you no longer belong to us."

Azlan felt his eyes widen. If he could just avoid being captured until sunrise, he'd be home free? The thought sent chills down Azlan's spine, making him shiver.

"What happens if you _do _catch us?" a cat from the crowd yowled, the voice laden with fear.

Kira's eyes lit pleasure at the question. She unsheathed her claws, her gaze lighting with bloodlust and a low growl rumbling in her throat.

"You'll find out soon enough." she promised.

"Feel free to use the help of the other pawns," Kira added, "you'll need all the luck you can get."

Azlan dropped into a crouch, ready to race away as soon as Kira gave the word. The forest bloomed invitingly from the ground, offering protection in its labyrinth of bushes and trees and boulders.

"Ready?" Kira yowled, her cold gaze sweeping over the cats. "Go!"

* * *

**Just to let you know, this isn't a story, but it's not a one-shot either. I wrote this for a guest who requested I do a story about the cats from AGONY. If you haven't read that one-shot, I suggest you do.**

**Okay. Guest, I'm not entirely sure that I'll write a story. It takes too much work - characters, plots, events, etc. I might decide to write one, though I'm not sure. If I don't write a story, then it'll most likely be a series of one-shots. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next will be better (there'll be about 5 of them). I'm going to post a chapter to Toxic Trivia about a personality test I took today, so stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**REVIEWS:**

**Talon - Thank you! Now that I think about it, this does remind of that episode! (I used to watch SWTCW).**

**PopCat - You're welcome!**

**Cinderfire16 - No, I haven't read a short story by that name. Is it a fanfiction? If so, then I'll check it out.**

* * *

**Hunting**

Azlan pushed off with his legs, digging his claws into the ground and propelling himself forward as fast as he could. He was in the forest in an instant, bushes parting as he raced through.

"I'm coming for _you_, Azlan!"

Azlan felt his blood run cold as he recognized Kira's voice. He pushed off harder, putting on a burst of speed. He was dimly aware of other cats racing alongside him, veering off and taking a path of their own.

Azlan kept running as fast as he could for as long as he could, finally coming to a stop. His chest burned like fire, harsh wheezes breaking the cold silence of the night.

_I think I've lost them, _Azlan meowed, glancing around. After a while, he found what he was looking for. Padding forward, he rubbed his fur against a mint bush.

_That should get rid of my scent, _Azlan thought, making sure that no one was nearby. He heard a cry of horror and agony in the distance, heralding the death of a pawn.

_I hope it was quick, _Azlan winced, feeling the fur lift along his spine. He trotted more briskly through the forest, glancing around every few heartbeats. _Where is everyone? _

As soon as Azlan finished the thought, he heard the sound of pawsteps approaching. Darting toward a tree, Azlan quickly clawed his way up, terror raging down his spine. He sat perched upon a high branch, glancing down at the forest floor with wide eyes.

A small tom came crashing through the undergrowth, his brown fur spiked with fear. He glanced around wildly – probably for a place to hide – but before he could move again a white body crashed into him, bowling him over and pinning him against the ground.

Azlan stared through the haze of leaves, heart thumping as he realized whom had attacked the small tom.

_Kira_.

"My, my, little one, are you lost?" Kira purred silkily, planting a paw on the brown tom's neck. Azlan heard a whimper escape from the little one's jaws, his brown body writhing viciously under Kira's grip.

"Let me go!" he screeched, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

"Oh, don't worry, I will," Kira promised, glancing around. Her blue eyes were alight with excitement, the bloodlust making Azlan shiver.

_Just kill him already!_ Azlan cried on the inside._ He's hardly nine moons old, for goodness sake!_

"It must be pretty scary out here on your own," Kira murmured soothingly, tracing her claws along the brown tom's throat. "Good thing you have me to keep you company, hm?"

Azlan gagged, his stomach rippling with disgust. He knew that Kira liked to drag things out, but torturing a young kit like this was uncalled for. A low growl rumbling in his throat, Azlan had to lock every muscle in his body to keep himself from leaping out of his tree. He watched in silence, eyes burning with hatred.

"Have you seen a black and white tom with gray eyes by any chance?" Kira inquired, her eyes piercing into the brown kit's soul.

Azlan's blood ran cold – the description was _him_. _So, Kira really is coming after me,_ the black tom remarked.

"N-no," the brown kit stammered. Azlan could smell the child's fear all the way from here. He could only imagine how much Kira was enjoying this.

"You're not lying to me, are you?" Kira growled, pricking her claws along the tom's flesh. They grazed threateningly harsh over the skin, just soft enough not to split flesh.

"No!" the kit meowed hastily, his eyes growing wide. "I'd never lie to you, Kira."

Kira's eyes flashed, a sickening smile spreading across her face. "Oh, really?" she purred. "How about we test that statement?"

"A test?" the kit squeaked, his eyes clouded with a mixture of confusion and terror.

"Of course!" Kira meowed, flicking her tail with satisfaction. "I'll ask a question, and you answer truthfully – it's really quite simple."

"Will you let me go if I pass?" the brown tom asked, his voice quivering.

"Yes," Kira replied impatiently. "First question: have you seen any other cats while in the forest?"

"Yes," the kit mewed.

"Can you tell me where they went?"

The brown tom nodded and pointed with his tail. Azlan felt disapproval spark in his chest. This cat had just sentenced others to death, directing Kira to her next victims.

"Very good," Kira purred. "Next question: are you afraid of you me?"

_Sick foxheart! _Azlan screeched. Why ask such an obvious question? _She probably just wants to hear him say it._

"Yes," the tom squeaked, his eyes widening.

"Last question," Kira snarled, "are you about to die right now?"

Azlan felt his heart skip a beat. What kind of question was that? Was it supposed to be a trick, or just some sick joke that was supposed to strike fear into someone?

"No," the brown tom meowed, though he sounded uncertain. A plethora of scents crackled from his pelt, Azlan could only distinguish a few: relief, happiness, uncertainty, fear, anger…

Kira drew in a sharp breath, her blue eyes going arctic, hardening in an instant. "I'm afraid that's incorrect."

Rage tore through Azlan like lightning, but he smothered it. If he revealed himself, he would certainly die: Kira was an exceptional fighter.

A gasp came from the brown tom, his eyes darkening with betrayal. "But you said you wouldn't kill me!"

"If you passed," Kira finished, her lips parting in a smile. "But you didn't."

In one swift motion, Kira flicked her claws along the kit's throat, blood spraying high into the air. The kit let out a gargling cry, russet bubbling on his neck. Kira left him to bleed out, her white frame disappearing into the forest.

Azlan waited a few moments to make sure the she-cat had gone, then leaped from his hiding place and onto the floor. He approached the dead body of the brown tom, a great chasm of sorrow tearing itself inside his heart.

_I should've helped you, _Azlan thought, guilt gnawing at his belly. _I'm sorry._

Even though Azlan had watched the brown kit die, there was at least one way he could redeem himself. Unsheathing his claws, Azlan dug a small hole in the earth, just big enough to accommodate the size of a kit. Gently picking the brown tom up by the scruff, Azlan laid him down inside the grave. He then scraped earth over the body, a faint spark of satisfaction in his chest at the kit's proper funeral.

_Something's missing, _Azlan thought, scanning the vicinity. Finding what he was looking for, he plucked a group of flowers from the ground and laid them over the spot where the brown kit lay.

_Sleep well, _Azlan prayed, padding reluctantly away from the grave.

Azlan took off, sprinting blindly in the forest. He knew he shouldn't be trampling around – some cat was bound to find and kill him – but he had too much anger simmering from watching that poor kit die: he had to expel it somehow.

Slowing, Azlan glanced around, making sure no cat was around. He stared up at the sky, his eyes darkening with disappointment.

It was still very much night-time, but over the horizon rested a line of dark purple. Sunrise wasn't that far away (about nine hours, by Azlan's guess), but that didn't guarantee he could survive for that long.

Trotting forward, Azlan sniffed the air. _No signs of fresh scent._

_Okay, _Azlan thought, pricking his ears. _I just have to lay low for a while, and then I'll be free_.

Trees whispered in the breeze, stars glittering in the sky. The night was silent, except for the occasional scream of a cat that heralded a death.

Azlan heard a rumbling in his stomach – he was hungry. He would need something to eat if he was to keep going. Tasting the air, the black tom soon picked up the scent of a mouse. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the small creature scurrying toward a tree, the rustling of grass giving away its exact position.

Dropping into a crouch, Azlan stalked toward the mouse, then gave a huge leap, landing squarely on his prey. He killed it quickly with a bite to the neck, then demolished it in a few famished gulps.

Feeling refreshed, Azlan trotted forward, slinking through the shadows. He had only been wandering for a few moments when he heard a rustling in the undergrowth. Before Azlan could move, a light-gray body crashed into him, sending him bowling over the ground.

Hissing, Azlan threw off the cat, whom landed with a dull thump against the ground. Azlan pounced on the body, his unsheathed claws splitting flesh.

"Who are you?" Azlan snarled, curling his claws into the gray cat's back. He heard a mew of distress, but he ignored the twisting of his heart.

"M-my name is Mist," the gray cat meowed, her voice trembling. "Please don't hurt me!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Azlan promised, rolling his eyes. He heard a sigh of relief come from Mist, and he let her up.

"What's your name?" Mist inquired, looking at Azlan with curious green eyes.

"Azlan," the black tom replied flatly, padding past Mist. The she-cat stared after him, her green eyes wide.

"Hey, hold on!" Mist called, her voice raised loudly.

"Be quiet!" Azlan hissed, whipping around and baring his teeth at the gray she-cat. Mist nodded, clamping her tail over her mouth.

"Now, what is it?" Azlan growled, narrowing his eyes at Mist. The she-cat removed her tail from her mouth, her green eyes sparkling.

"Uh… you seem like a nice cat," Mist mewed timidly, avoiding Azlan's stare. "Do you think it'd be alright if I team up with you?"

Azlan tilted his head, thinking over Mist's request. From the looks of it, she wouldn't be very helpful. Her fur held little scars, and she still looked very well fed – she had probably only been kidnapped a few days ago.

Looking closer, Azlan could see the fear in Mist's eyes. She was probably terrified out here on her own, it wouldn't do too much harm to accompany her through survival.

However much Azlan knew this would hurt him, he nodded, accepting Mist's request. The she-cat's eyes shone, and Azlan could hear a purr rumbling in her throat.

Azlan took the lead as they began padding into the forest, glancing back at Mist. Although the black and white tom had done a good deed, he knew that his chances of survival – if he had any – had just been reduced by half.

* * *

**Yeah, kind of rushed - sorry about that. I'll try to get in another ROAL chapter next week, but for now I'm going to relax.**

**I want to try yet something else. I want you guys to give me some challenges on what to write! Be sure to make it interesting: first 3 challenges suggested are the ones that I'll write about. Be sure to leave a review - what do you think of Mist's introduction, or the brown kit's death in the beginning? Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**REVIEWS:**

**Wood Cats - Aw man, the feels... the comment is super effective! Thank you! The end of this story is drawing near, and I must say, I'm really satisfied with the ending...**

**Reviewer - Thank you! Yeah, I realize Kira might be very sadistic and creepy, but that's the way she was intended to be! :P**

* * *

**HUNTING**

Azlan glanced from left to right, making sure that no cats were around the vicinity. Scenting the air, he motioned with his tail for Mist to come forward. He felt her fur brush against his, and he shifted a little, feeling awkward.

"Do you think we could hunt soon?" Mist questioned, her warm breath stirring Azlan's ear fur. "I'm getting hungry." The she-cat's belly growled loudly, rumbling as if to prove the point.

"In a minute," Azlan replied, glancing back at the gray cat. "I just have to make sure there are no cats around." He padded forward, sniffing the air for any trace of a scent.

"What if it's a prisoner like us?" Mist piped, leaves crunching under the she-cat's paws. She stepped on a twig, which gave a loud crack, causing Azlan to cringe.

"Could you tread lightly, please!?" he seethed, flicking his tail disdainfully at the broken twig that lay beneath Mist's paw.

"Oh, sorry!" she whispered hoarsely, drawing her paw back. She looked embarrassed, her ears flattening against her head. "I guess I'm not as experienced as you."

Azlan rolled his eyes and trotted forward, slinking through the shadows. He was aware of Mist treading closely behind him, her breath warming the fur on his tail.

_She could at least keep a respective distance, _Azlan grumbled, annoyance sparking in his chest. He trotted a little faster, coming to a stop next to a tree with shrubs growing close to the trunk.

_She can stay here while I go hunting. _

"What is it?" Mist asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. She sniffed the air, trying to distinguish a scent. "Is there someone here?"

"No," Azlan replied, parting the branches to the bushes. "I want you to stay here while I go hunting."

"I can hunt for myself, you know!" Mist replied hotly, her eyes sparking with sudden anger. "I may be clumsy, but I know how to catch my own food."

"It has nothing to do with me thinking you can't hunt," Azlan meowed back, feeling confused. Was it the tone of his voice that resulted in Mist's implication? "If we both go our separate ways, then we'll most likely lose each other."

"Then why don't _you _stay here while _I _go hunting?" Mist suggested, a challenge glaring in her eyes. Her fur was bristling, heat emanating from her body.

"Calm down," Azlan mewed casually, flicking his ear. With the two of them bickering like this, someone was bound to hear their altercation. "I know these woods better than you – I've been here a long time. If you went hunting, you'd probably get lost, not to mention the other cats trying to kill us."

Mist glared at the black tom for a moment more, then finally gave a frustrated sigh. She eased her way into the thicket of bushes, flicking her tail crossly as the branches concealed her.

"I'll be back soon," Azlan promised, glancing over his shoulder as he turned to leave.

"Whatever," Mist grumbled, resting her head on her paws.

Ignoring the she-cat's attitude, Azlan raced stealthily away, wind rippling along his fur. It was cold out, the arctic feeling gripping him like claws. His chest burned with an icy fire, and soon he came to a stop, his limbs warm and his mind clear.

Sniffing the air, it didn't take long for the black tom to pick up the scent of a squirrel. Narrowing his eyes, he saw the creature clinging to the bark of a tree, its dark-gray tail flicking back and forth. Dropping into a crouch, Azlan leaped and batted at the animal with his claws, killing it quickly with a bite to the neck.

_This should be enough for the both of us_, he remarked, picking up the squirrel and heading back in the direction he had come. He was wary; although his fur smelled of mint, the scent of squirrel was sure to entice any cat toward his direction.

As if to confirm this, Azlan heard pawsteps. His eyes flickered back and forth, and he darted toward a bush, the barbed branches concealing him from sight. As the pawsteps grew nearer, Azlan realized that there were actually two cats, and they were conversing.

"…you really should have been there," a tom meowed, his voice thick with excitement. "She actually _begged _me to kill her quickly."

"What did you do?" another voice asked, belonging to another tom. "Surely you didn't grant her the wish?"

"Of course not," the first tom growled, flexing his claws, dark satisfaction sparking in his eyes. "I took my time, just like I always do!"

"Was there a lot of blood?" the second questioned.

"More than you could ever dream of," the first tom laughed, flicking his tail gleefully as his eyes lit with amusement.

Azlan clenched his teeth, willing himself not to lash out at the two cats as they padded by. He hated prisoners being talked about as if they were objects, it sent lightning jolting through him. He watched in suppressed silence as the two toms padded away, trying hard to tune out the rest of their conversation.

Emerging from his hiding place, Azlan trotted back to the spot where he'd left Mist, treading lightly. He reached the she-cat in a matter of mere moments, who greeted him with a silent glare. Azlan ignored her and set down the squirrel. The two of them ate in silence, neither saying one word to each other.

"How long have you been here?" Mist blurted, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. Her paws were kneading the ground nervously, her tail flicking behind her.

"Longer than I care to think about," Azlan replied, memories flashing before his eyes. "I think I've been here longer than any cat – a couple of years, at the least."

"I can only imagine what you've been through," Mist mumbled, resting her head on her paws. "It must've been terrible playing all these twisted games."

"It's not necessarily as bad as you think it is," Azlan offered, swiping his tongue around his jaws. "My mentor is kind of nice to me – she doesn't give me too much trouble."

"You've been here a while," Mist recalled, tilting her head to the side. "Have you ever killed a cat before?"

Azlan flinched, caught off guard by the question. He glanced at Mist, and found her staring at him. Her eyes were curious, but Azlan could see the slightest bit of fear in their depths. Looking straight into Mist's gaze, he meowed, "Yes."

Mist nodded slowly, taking in what Azlan had said. "Was it another game?"

"Yes," Azlan repeated, his eyes darkening. More memories flashed vividly in front of his eyes, making him shiver. He wrenched his gaze away from Mist. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"That's okay," Mist mewed. She rolled over on her side, and soon her slow breaths told Azlan that she was asleep.

_And at a time like this, _Azlan scoffed, resting his head on his paws. Even though he was criticizing, he himself felt weary. His eyelids refused to stay open, and moments later he found himself drifting into sleep.

* * *

"Azlan, wake up!" a voice meowed, tense with excitement. Azlan felt a paw prod him sharply in the side, and he groaned in protest.

"Leave me alone!" he grumbled, feebly striking out a paw. He felt his paw brush against fur, and a frustrated sigh filled the air.

"Azlan, you _really _want to see this!" the voice persisted, and the black tom felt another sharp jab in his side.

"Okay, I'm up," Azlan growled, pushing himself to his paws. He blinked to see Mist staring at him with shining eyes. Her tail was pointed upward, and, looking toward the sky, Azlan felt his heart skip a beat.

The shade of purple that had shadowed the sky hours ago was no a dark shade of pink, gold lining the horizon. Puffs of clouds could be seen crowding the heavens, dots of white littering the sky.

Sunrise was an hour away at the most – all Azlan and Mist had to do now was run.


	4. Finale

**REVIEWS:**

**Talon - Nope - way too cliché. Thank you so much for your continued support. Even though this is the last chapter, this story will always hold a special place in my heart.**

**YelliGal - I would say something, but I don't want to spoil. I actually think you'll like the ending; it was quite deep.**

**Wood Cats - Great StarClan, you're really jerking my feels right now (in a good way). Unfortunately, yes, this has to end, as all good things do. There is a bit of a twist to the end - I think you'll like it. **

**HUNTING**

* * *

"Come on, Azlan!" Mist squealed, bouncing up and down as she raced ahead. "Cheer up, we're practically free!"

"'Practically' doesn't mean we are," Azlan warned, carefully darting through an exposed patch of ground. "We still need to be careful."

"No need to be _too _careful," Mist teased, flicking Azlan's nose with the tip of her tail. She whipped around and leaped high in the air, her eyes shining as she pulled off a twist and landed neatly on the floor a few foxlengths from the black and white tom.

Azlan gaped, his eyes widening in shock and disbelief. Mist turned and smiled at him, her eyes smug.

"How did you…?" Azlan stuttered, feeling at a loss for words. This whole time, he'd thought of Mist as a clumsy furball, and now she was doing tricks in the air?

"There's a lot more to me than you might think," Mist meowed, lifting her head and trotting away proudly. Tilting his head to the side, Azlan followed, questions popping into his head.

"If you can do that, then why were you so clumsy last night?"

"My night vision isn't really up to par," Mist replied, scraping the ground with her paw. "I can't really see in the dark – at least not like a normal cat should."

"You're blind?" Azlan gawked, flicking his ears with surprise. He narrowed his eyes at Mist, searching her gaze for any signs of a lack of vision.

"To a certain extent, yes," the gray cat meowed. She tilted her head, her eyes flickering to the ground. An awkward silence stretched between them for a few heartbeats, before Azlan began trotting off toward the perfect place for running away.

"Come on, follow me," he mewed, signaling with his tail for Mist to come forward. She followed closely behind, her presence rather comforting to the black tom.

The two trekked in silence, their hearts beating faster as the shade of pink grew lighter and lighter still. They swerved around trees and bushes, beams of hope cascading down from the sky, showering the world in a spectrum of pink and purple and gold. Hopping over a rather short thicket of brambles, Azlan heard a rumbling, and he felt a dull pain in his belly.

"Why don't we catch some prey?" he suggested, unsheathing his claws and tearing them lightly through the dirt. Mist nodded in agreement, and raced up a tree, coming down a few moments later with a squirrel in her jaws. Azlan stalked toward a thicket of shrubs, the scent of mouse enticing him forward.

The brown creature was scuttling along the floor, searching the soil for seeds. Crouching, Azlan leaped, landing squarely on his prey. He killed it quickly with a bite to the neck, savoring the rich flavors that poured onto his tongue. Picking his mouse up by the tail, Azlan padded back toward Mist, who had already finished her squirrel.

"Took you long enough," she teased, swiping her tongue around her jaws. She laid on the ground, washing her fur with long strokes of her tongue. Azlan settled himself a few tail-lengths away, eating his mouse with quick, neat bites. Once he finished, he too began grooming his fur, straightening out any clumps until his pelt was sleek and smooth.

"We'd better get moving," he suggested, rising to his paws and heading in the direction he had set in his mind.

Grumbling to herself about not getting enough rest, Mist jumped to her paws and followed, darting in front of Azlan every now and then. The two soon came to their destination: a vast moorland with small hills sprouting here and there. The last group of trees resided a few tail-lengths away, the leaves whispering to one another in a chilling wind. The sky was a golden pink – sunrise was only mere moments away.

Azlan glanced at Mist, whom was smiling at him. She gave him a small nudge, her eyes sparkling.

"We did it," she purred, gazing out toward the expanse of grass. "It's so beautiful."

Azlan felt a purr rumbling in his throat, his heart thudding with excitement and relief. All he and Mist had to do now was travel as far away from this nightmare as possible.

Taking a step, Azlan felt something heavy collide with his back. A loud crack filled the air, and fire blazed up his arm. His chest crashed into the ground, flecks of blood erupting from his mouth. A screech escaped his jaws, ringing clearly in the early dawn atmosphere. Twisting his body, Azlan's gray eyes met blue, and his heart froze with dread.

Kira.

"Hello, Azlan," the she-cat purred, a smile stretching across her face. Her eyes flickered toward Mist, who had whipped around, her eyes wide with horror and shock.

"A-Azlan?" the gray cat choked, her voice shaking. She took a step forward, but Azlan warned her back with a hiss.

"Get out of here, _now_!" he snarled, frustration sparking inside him as Mist stood her ground. "_Go!_"

"You should really listen to your friend," Kira sneered, tracing her claws along Azlan's throat. A strange sound rumbled from the white she-cat's neck, sounding like a mix between a purr and a growl. "I have no quarrel with you – I only want Azlan. Besides," she growled, swiping her tongue around her jaws, "I'd hate for you to see what I'm about to do to him."

Mist stood still for a moment more, her eyes brimming with tears. She then whipped around and fled, her tail streaming behind her. After she was gone, Azlan turned his gaze back to Kira, eyes burning with disappointment and hatred. "How did you find me?"

"That's an excellent question," the white she-cat meowed, tilting her head to the side. She brushed her tail along Azlan's flank, her eyes shining with excitement. "You want to know something?" she purred, digging her claws into Azlan's side. "Mint isn't really as good at hiding scent as you might think it is."

"What…?" Azlan murmured, failing to comprehend. He tried to wriggle free from Kira's grasp, but she planted a paw down on his broken arm, causing the black tom to scream in pain.

"I've been following you, silly!" she exclaimed, her tone light. She brought her face closer – so close that Azlan could taste her words. "I could've killed you earlier," she explained, a mischievous glare darkening her eyes. "But you looked so peaceful while you were sleeping – I didn't want to disturb you."

Azlan's blood ran cold, ice coursing through his veins. Kira had been tailing him from almost the very beginning. The thought sent shivers down the tom's spine.

"You know, it's kind of ironic," Kira remarked, her claws scraping rather harshly over Azlan's neck. "You've been here for years, and the first chance of freedom you get, you use it to help a cat that hasn't even been here a week…"

"At least _someone _gets to go free," Azlan sneered, baring his teeth at Kira. The white she-cat gave a disdainful sniff. She dug her claws into the shattered part of Azlan's arm, the knives contorting inside his flesh. Numb lava gripped him savagely, its unrelenting assault causing him to release a sharp screech.

"Acting smug even in the face of death," Kira snarled. "Admirable, but let's see if I can beat it out of you."

Azlan grimaced, his fur lifting at Kira's sadistic tone. The she-cat's eyes sparked with a dark light – Azlan could tell she was conjuring a sick idea.

"I'll make you a deal," she purred, her claws moving delicately over Azlan's face. "How about we have a fight, hm? If you beat me, I'll let you go free."

"And if you win?" Azlan questioned, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"You die," Kira answered, another smile spreading across her face.

Without warning, Azlan reared up, his teeth snapping a whiskerlength from Kira's throat. The she-cat reared back in surprise, a hiss escaping her jaws. She rolled off of Azlan, her eyes shining with bloodlust and excitement.

Azlan tried to push himself to his paws, but his broken arm hampered him from doing so. The black tom swayed unevenly, trying to put as little pressure as possible on his limp limb.

Kira rushed forward, sinking her fangs into Azlan broken leg. The black tom felt lightning race throughout his body, followed by the feeling of liquid oozing from the wounds.

Kira released her grip on Azlan's limb, red staining the area around her mouth. She swiped her tongue around her jaws, a purr rumbling in her throat at the taste of blood.

"Come on, Azlan!" she complained, scarring the earth with her claws. "You could at least make this a _little _fun. Fight back!"

Snarling, Azlan lunged forward, his teeth catching Kira's chest. Blood welled into the black tom's mouth, the salty tang making him want to gag. He clouted Kira across the head, his claws splitting flesh. Blood sprayed from the cut, Kira's white fur turning russet.

"That's better," the she-cat snarled, slashing her claws across the side of Azlan's neck.

Azlan let go of Kira in shock, blood leaking onto the floor. Kira sank her teeth into the tom's shoulder, her fangs grinding against bone.

Screeching, Azlan raked his claws along the she-cat's belly, blood pouring onto the ground. Kira gasped in surprise. Azlan rammed his head into her chest, pinning her against the ground with his claws glistening at her throat.

Preparing to deliver the killing blow, Azlan was unprepared when Kira lunged and bit as hard as she could on the shattered area of his broken arm. Something far worse than agony gripped Azlan with fiery claws, making him screech to the top of his lungs. Kira rolled away, her eyes sparking as she slashed her claws across the black tom's throat.

Azlan's eyes went wide, red leaking profusely from his neck. His legs failed him, and he crumpled to the floor, his vision blurring.

"Looks like I win," Kira sneered, swiping her tongue around her jaws. Her eyes were bright with amusement and pleasure, her tone mocking. "Enjoy your last moments – you shouldn't be alive much longer."

Azlan ignored the white she-cat. He rolled over onto his stomach, his eyes widening at what he saw.

Sunrise.

The sun was peeking over the horizon, a golden disk shining in the sky. The white eye glared at Azlan, its beauty blinding the young tom. Colors flourished in a vivid spectrum, too pretty to be seen by mortal eyes.

Azlan sighed, feeling at peace. Right now, he didn't care about anything. It didn't matter that Kira was residing just a few foxlengths from, it didn't matter that he'd been playing these twisted games since he was a kit. Heck – he didn't even give two mouse-tails about the fact that he was dying.

In that moment, he was free, and it was the most amazing thing in the world.

* * *

**And that concludes HUNTING! Man, I am so satisfied with the ending; I wanted it to be something deep and emotional. Let me know how I did on that! Working on ROAL, new chapter probably coming out early next week! As always, be sure to review, and I will see you guys, when I see you guys...**

**Toxic out.**


End file.
